Memórias Natalinas
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Às vezes, o melhor presente que nós temos são as memórias com as pessoas de quem gostamos. Ele conseguiria deixar para trás a pessoa que ama, para não deixá-la confusa ? De qualquer modo, ela não se lembra dele... Byakuya. Talvez o seu presente seja diferente, este ano. - TRADUÇÃO


**N/A:** Esta fic foi programada pelo fórum/comunidade "Retos Fanfiction" para o desafio de Natal. Além do mais, este é o presente de Natal para Lis Phantomhive, como eu prometi. Embora eu não tenha muita certeza de que seja muito natalino. :l

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach não me pertence.

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Memorias Navideñas", de Bordebergia. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

 **N/T 2:** As partes em negrito correspondem aos versos da música "Baby It's You", de June (ending 9 de Bleach), e as que estão em itálico, logo a seguir, à sua tradução. Também em itálico estão algumas cenas da fic que são flashbacks.

 **N/T 3:** Só para avisar, provável OoC nesta fic - o que não fez com que eu desgostasse dela.

* * *

 **MEMÓRIAS NATALINAS**

Os raios de Sol do entardecer a acordaram, ela levantou-se calmamente, antes de bocejar. Seus olhos ardiam, ela demorou um pouco a se acostumar, parecia que não os usava há algum tempo. Intrigada, olhou para o teto verde-pálido do quarto, o mesmo era amplo. Ela deduziu que estava na 4ª Divisão, não se lembrava de nada a respeito do que tinha acontecido. Sua curiosidade aumentou ao ver um _futon_ dobrado, e, acima dele, um cachecol de um tom de azul tão claro, que parecia branco.

\- Matsumoto, você acordou - disse Byakuya, surpreso, antes de sorrir ligeiramente - Pensei que a perderia - ele acrescentou, e, embora o seu semblante parecesse sério, em seu olhar, a felicidade era perceptível.

\- Capitão Kuchiki, por que eu estou aqui ? - perguntou a shinigami, apenas para ver a surpresa por parte do nobre.

\- Kuchiki... - murmurou ele para si mesmo, ela percebeu que aquele brilho nos olhos dele se apagara ao escutar ela chamá-lo pelo seu sobrenome - Chamarei o Capitão Hitsugaya, ele irá explicar-lhe a situação, eu estou me retirando - Ele acrescentou em um tom... decepcionado e triste ? Antes que ela tivesse a oportunidade de perguntar algo, ele retirou-se com um _shunpo_.

Rangiku sentia-se estranha, não se lembrava de muita coisa, somente que Ichigo havia enfrentado Aizen, e um pouco sobre a Guerra Sangrenta dos Mil Anos. Mas tinha certeza de que Byakuya parecia mais velho. Além do mais, o tratamento dele havia sido tão familiar, poderia ser uma brincadeira, mas ela tinha certeza de que o nobre nunca se prestaria a aquilo.

\- Matsumoto - chamou-a uma voz que era familiar à tenente, ao virar-se, ela espantou-se, Hitsugaya já não era aquele garotinho, aparentava aproximadamente uns vinte anos, até mesmo tinha deixado crescer uma pequena barba em seu queixo.

\- Por quanto tempo eu estive inconsciente ?

\- Por cinco dias, mas, ao que parece, você está com amnésia. Byakuya preocupava-se que isso pudesse lhe acontecer, mas eu não o culpo, o erro foi meu, por pedir-lhe para me acompanhar naquela missão - respondeu o capitão, antes de sentar-se no canto da cama - É provável que você esteja se perguntando sobre ele e sobre o seu modo de agir, mas, se quiser que eu lhe conte, não vai ter problema - ele acrescentou, antes de suspirar e fechar os olhos.

Por sua vez, a shinigami não entendia muitas coisas naquele instante. Ao que tudo indicava, ela havia recebido uma forte pancada, para ter se esquecido de tanto tempo.

\- Toushirou, por favor, diga-me o que aconteceu - pediu Rangiku, ela desejava, mais do que tudo, lembrar-se, ou pelo menos tentar fazê-lo.

\- Bem, há alguns dias, nós recebemos um alerta sobre algumas anomalias no Hueco Mundo, nós partimos, mas nos encontramos com dois Vastos Lordes, não tínhamos grandes dificuldades em nossa luta, até que chegou um terceiro, que estava disposto a me atingir com um Cero. Você tentou me proteger com Haineko, mas não suportou, e acabou recebendo a maior parte do dano. Eu criei uma barreira temporal com Hourinmaru, antes de levá-la à Soul Society. O Capitão Kuchiki chegou, e, ao vê-la... acho que é melhor que você pergunte a outra pessoa - ele comentou, desviando o olhar até a porta - Bem, é melhor que alguém mais próximo a você lhe explique; entre, Kurosaki-san - ele acrescentou, e imediatamente uma jovem entrou no quarto.

\- Rukia, pelo visto, todos mudaram, você até mesmo se casou com Ichigo. Esta amnésia é muito cruel - ela comentou, com um sorriso, ao ver entrar a morena, e correu para abraçá-la fortemente. Ainda que, na verdade, o pânico tentasse se apoderar de Rukia, ela tinha que evitar isso.

\- Você deixou a todos nós preocupados - ela respondeu, antes de soltá-la e sorrir.

\- Eu tenho que me retirar. Rukia, por favor, explique a ela tudo o que você puder, e responda a cada uma de suas dúvidas, ou ele vai tentar me matar... outra vez - comentou Toushirou, que, ao ver a morena assentir, saiu rapidamente.

\- Quem vai matá-lo ? - perguntou Rangiku, um pouco intrigada, tudo ia se complicando à medida que o dia avançava, e os nervos dela ameaçavam explodir.

\- _Nii-sama_ , quando viu você inconsciente e tão ferida, entrou em um "pequeno" estado de fúria. Até mesmo a 4ª Divisão teve problemas para acalmá-lo, e, se tentassem contradizê-lo, ele atacava rapidamente, ameaçando com a Senbonzakura. Ichigo e o Capitão Zaraki tiveram de intervir - explicou Rukia. Ao ver o olhar de Matsumoto, entendeu ao que Hitsugaya se referia.

\- Por que o Capitão Kuchiki se preocupa tanto comigo ? A última coisa da qual me lembro é de que ele investiu contra mim quando estava sob o controle de um Quincy - comentou Matsumoto, antes de soltar um pesado suspiro. Não era preciso ser um gênio para saber qual o seu relacionamento com o nobre, mas queria saber se estava certa.

\- Há cinco anos que vocês estão juntos, ambos mudaram o jeito de ser, e estavam muito felizes. Até mesmo _nii-sama_ pensou ter perdido o juízo ao admitir que se apaixonou, e ainda mais - um sorriso inconsciente formou-se no rosto da shinigami, ao lembrar-se - Quando a via, o olhar dele ficava cheio de vida, e o sorriso que ele mostrava era tão gentil. Enquanto você fazia o impossível para escapar com ele por um tempo para o mundo dos humanos. Uma má hora para ter amnésia, bem na véspera do Natal - finalizou a shinigami, antes de se levantar e estender a mão à amiga - Você precisa ver a decoração, desde o final da guerra, todos nós a trocamos - ela acrescentou.

As duas tenentes saíram para o exterior, as ruas do Gotei 13 não mostravam sinais de guerra, estavam enfeitadas com luzes de várias cores. Até a 4ª Divisão estava enfeitada com decorações de Natal,: luzes, guirlandas e bolas eram alguns dos objetos. Além disso, alguns montinhos de neve também se faziam presentes.

\- Puxa, isto é muito lindo - comentou Matsumoto, assombrada, jamais imaginara chegar a ver o Gotei 13 tão calmo.

\- Sim, mesmo depois de tantas mortes, nós continuamos nos maravilhando com a beleza destas datas.

Cada divisão estava adornada por uma cor diferente, e, em sua entrada, com neve preta e branca, estava elaborada com a sua flor característica. Inclusive percebia-se um ambiente diferente entre os integrantes de cada uma delas.

\- Rukia, como nós comemoramos o Natal ? - perguntou Rangiku, ao ver um grupo de shinigamis e Quincys rindo e se divertindo.

\- Os capitães, tenentes e alguns oficiais reúnem-se para comemorá-lo, cada um tem a sua forma de comemorar. Realmente é muito divertido, e ainda mais com as brincadeiras de Kyouraku- _taicho_ \- respondeu ela, com um sorriso inconsciente.

\- Como ele comemora...

Aquelas palavras chamaram a atenção da morena, ficava feliz por ela ter curiosidade com relação ao seu irmão, apesar de sua amnésia, mas também sentia a falta dela. Ao que tudo indicava, a amnésia não a fizera voltar totalmente ao seu velho jeito de ser.

\- _Nii-sama_ organiza uma ceia há uns cinco anos, desde que...

\- Nós nos tornamos um casal, certo ? - completou Rangiku, antes de dar um suspiro; ao que tudo indicava, tinha mudado bastante o modo de ser de Kuchiki.

\- Sim, mas eu não queria incomodá-la - respondeu Rukia, ligeiramente envergonhada, e socando-se mentalmente por não inventar uma desculpa ou arranjar mais tempo.

\- Não está me incomodando, mas pensar em como Kuchiki- _taicho_ deve sentir-se neste momento... deve ser triste a pessoa amada não se lembrar de nada, e pior ainda às vésperas do Natal, você não acha ? - ela comentou, observando, à distancia, as instalações da 6ª Divisão.

\- Você quer ir vê-lo ? - perguntou Rukia - Ou talvez nós pudéssemos ir à 13ª Divisão, para cumprimentarmos Ukitake- _taichou_.

Ela tinha duas opções: adiar ou enfrentar ao nobre. Meditou por alguns segundos, e já estava prestes a dar a sua resposta, quando alguns passos lentos começaram a ser escutados ao longe. Uma corrente elétrica percorreu-lhe o corpo, ela sabia perfeitamente a quem eles pertenciam. Estranhamente, contagiava-se ao sentir como se aproximavam. Rukia, pelo jeito, não prestava atenção, estava mais ocupada em contar a ela sobre as mudanças causadas pela guerra.

\- Rukia, você se importaria de me deixar conversar com ela ? - perguntou Byakuya, usando um tom de voz formal, embora forçado. Parecia tentar falar friamente, como se evitasse viver o presente.

\- Não se preocupe, eu vou ficar bem - respondeu Rangiku, diante da indecisão da tenente, um sorriso calmo foi o suficiente para convencê-la.

\- Eu os verei depois. Se precisarem de mim, estarei com Ichigo e Ukitake- _taichou_ , enfeitando a 8ª Divisão - comentou a morena, antes de ir embora com um _shunpo_.

\- Qual é a última coisa da qual você se lembra ? - perguntou ele, enquanto, ambos caminhavam sem rumo pelas ruas iluminadas. Tentava procurar algo no qual se concentrar, ou olharia para ela como um imbecil por um bom tempo, e era bem provável que a deixasse desconfortável.

\- De lutar contra você na Guerra Sangrenta - respondeu ela, soltando um suspiro. Era estranho, embora não se lembrasse de nada, uma estranha calidez invadia-a, ao escutá-lo falar - Tudo é tão repentino...

\- Entendo... sabe, se você não quiser se lembrar, eu vou entender - comentou ele, tentando ficar com a voz entrecortada, seu coração o apunhalava cada vez mais, não queria continuar sem voltar a ser ele e ter de usar a sua máscara de frieza. Decidiu continuar caminhando para evitar olhar para ela.

Surpreendeu-se ao perceber como ela segurava-lhe a mão com força. Ao olhara para ela, viu como ela tentava disfarçar um sorriso. O capitão sorriu levemente antes de aceitar o agarrão. Segurou-a leve mas firmemente, acariciou delicadamente a cabeça dela, antes de abraçá-la.

Rangiku, por sua vez, não sabia porque havia agido assim. Ao sentir o braço do shinigami, agarrou-se a ele, inalou o seu cheiro de lírios, não queria separar-se dele. Algo dentro dela, pedia-lhe, aos gritos, para dar uma oportunidade a Kuchiki para mostrar-se como era agora. Uma brisa gelada, efeito do clima, interrompeu-lhe os pensamentos.

\- Minha... cabeça - disse a tenente, antes de agachar-se um pouco. Byakuya, por sua vez,segurou-a cuidadosamente, ao vê-la perder o equilíbrio.

\- Querida - disse ele, preocupado, ao ver a sua careta de dor. Inconscientemente, ele carregou-a com cuidado - Iremos procurar um remédio, você não deveria sentir nenhuma dor - ele acrescentou, aproximando-a mais do seu peito.

Seus olhares cruzaram-se por um instante, Matsumoto foi aproximando-se lentamente do rosto dele, perdida entre seus olhos azuis, reduziu o espaço entre eles até sentir a respiração dele. Bem antes de seus lábios se unirem, ela deteve-se.

\- Me desculpe - sussurrou ela, envergonhada. Desde quando ela se comportava assim ? Talvez tivesse mudado por ele, talvez fosse melhor se lembrar de tudo.

\- Não se preocupe - respondeu ele, com sinceridade. Intimamente, desejava beijá-la, mas sabia como seria estranho para Matsumoto, e tudo o que ele menos queria era deixá-la confusa. Eles caminharam até a 4ª Divisão. Nenhum dos dois pronunciou qualquer palavra, o calor um do outro era a melhor comunicação, um sentimento de conforto que contrastava com a paisagem coberta de neve. Kuchiki tentava protegê-la do vento, já que ele não podia agir normalmente, teria de voltar às velhas táticas.

"Byakuya, eu quero me lembrar de você", disse Rangiku, mentalmente, enquanto caminhavam, dando um pesado suspiro. Em sua mente, ela pôs-se no lugar dele, e sua realidade causava-lhe uma dor no coração, além de um sentimento de culpa.

\- Esperarei por você não Mansão Kuchiki, para comemorar o Natal - comentou o capitão, para ver o olhar de assombro dela - De coração, peço-lhe para que vá - ele finalizou, sério, mas firme.

\- Eu vou, não tenho nada a perder, certo ? - respondeu Matsumoto, divertida, antes de passar os braços ao redor do pescoço de Byakuya, que se enrubesceu, fazendo-a sorrir ligeiramente. Já não a incomodava tanto a proximidade do capitão.

* * *

O frio começava a se espalhar, ajudado por um vento calmo, embora não derrotasse o ambiente caloroso que havia entre os shinigamis, que comemoravam com os seus amigos. Dois irmãos adotivos cumprimentavam os seus convidados; no quarto, um pinheiro de Natal encontrava-se a um canto, enfeitado com luzes coloridas, bolas e vários enfeites natalinos estavam pendurados nas paredes.

O coração de um dos irmãos estava em expectativa, queria continuar a acreditar no amor, sua mente racional tentava convencê-lo que talvez estivesse destinado, de algum modo, a perder as pessoas que amava. Fechou os olhos por um instante, para escutar as batidas de seu coração, tão velozes, ele voltava a pensar naqueles momentos que o tinham transformado naquela pessoa que ele era agora.

\- Obrigada por me acompanhar, capitão.

\- Não foi nada, para começar, tudo isto é minha culpa - respondeu Hitsugaya, enquanto caminhavam em direção à Mansão Kuchiki.

\- Não se preocupe por causa da amnésia - comentou Matsumoto, tentando atenuar-lhe a culpa.

\- Não me refiro a isso. Toda esta neve está aí desde a minha "insignificante" luta pela minha vida contra o Capitão Kuchiki, há poucos dias - disse o shinigami, suspirando pesadamente; tinha de usar uma jaqueta e cinco casacos, sem falar de seu _haori_ , tudo por causa do frio. Era tão ridículo, sendo a sua _Zanpakutou_ de gelo, o fato de ele não conseguir suportar o frio quase tanto quanto o calor. Ao escutar a risada de sua, ainda, tenente, ele franziu o cenho, embora se alegrasse com a sua visível melhora - Muito engraçado - ele comentou, fingindo aborrecer-se para continuar com o jogo.

\- Pare de ser tão sério, _taicho_ , você vai ficar com rugas.

\- Só se você entrar sem companhia na mansão - ele respondeu, com um sorriso. Ao vê-la parar, ele fez o mesmo. Ficou um pouco preocupado por tê-la deixado desconfortável.

\- Você acha que eu vou conseguir recuperá-las ? Eu gostaria que fosse assim - comentou a shinigami com o olhar abaixado, pensar na possibilidade de não voltar a se lembrar de nada a fazia sentir-se triste e melancólica.

\- Elas voltarão quando chegar a hora certa - respondeu Toushirou, antes de colocar a sua mão sobre o ombro de Rangiku - Já chegamos. Se você não quer que eu fique com rugas, entre - ele acrescentou, com um pequeno sorriso, tentando acalmá-la um pouco.

Matsumoto respirou fundo antes de adentrar no jardim, uma sensação familiar percorreu o seu corpo, e uma pequena lembrança veio-lhe à mente (uma primavera, as árvores moviam-se ao compasso de uma música tranqüila e serena, ela fechava os olhos para aproveitar a brisa, antes de sentir um leve beijo na sua testa. Ao abrir os olhos, o nobre lhe sorria calorosamente, para, em seguida, sentar-se ao lado dela e segurar com delicadeza a sua mão). Agora entendia as palavras de Rukia, aquele olhar era doce e sereno como ele.

\- Ran-chan ! - chamou-a Yachiru, que tinha a aparência de uma jovenzinha de quinze anos. Todos os convidados viraram-se para vê-la. Biakuya, por outro lado, não estava à vista, fazendo com que ela se sentisse... triste ? Ela não sabia ao certo.

Ela ajeitou os seus cabelos e, dando um sorriso para os seus amigos, tentou concentrar a sua atenção em outro assunto.

\- Sempre atrasado, Shirou-chan - comentou Kyouraku, antes de ajeitar o seu chapéu - Não fiquem aí parados ou podem pegar um resfriado, entrem - convidou ele calmamente, antes de voltar a entrar.

Os minutos se passavam, e, de Kuchiki, não havia nenhum sinal, Matsumoto começava a se desesperar. Um brilho do outro lado do quarto chamou a sua atenção. Cautelosamente e sem chamar atenção, ela caminhou um pouco pelo corredor que passava por vários quartos, aquele brilho não estava em lugar nenhum. Alguns passos eram escutados ali por perto, Rangiku seguiu-os velozmente até chegar a uma quina.

\- Você veio - sussurrou Rukia, surpresa. Ao dobrar aquela curva, encontrara-se cara a cara com ela.

\- Onde... está... Byakuya - ela respondeu, tentando recuperar o fôlego, seu corpo não a ajudava, ao continuar bastante machucado, e ajudava menos ainda percorrer aquela distância com o _shunpo_.

\- Siga à direita, mas... - respondeu a morena, antes de ver como a shinigami se apressava para chegar ao outro lado - Eu te disse, _nii-sama_ \- ela sussurrou para si mesma, com um sorriso, antes de seguir o seu caminho.

Os passos dela ecoavam no silêncio fúnebre, a Lua cheia indicava-lhe que havia chegado ao seu destino, aquela silhueta familiar aparecia lentamente, como se estivesse encurvada. Ela aproximou-se sem fazer barulho, inconscientemente acariciou os cabelos negros, chamando a atenção dele.

\- Byakuya, por que você está assim ? - perguntou ela, já sem prestar atenção ao detalhe do nome dele, nas poucas vezes em que ela o chamara formalmente, tivera de fazer um grande esforço. Por um instante, o nobre levantou o olhar para a Lua, ante de levantar-se e abraçá-la.

\- Eu já estava achando que você não chegaria - ele respondeu calorosamente. Sentiu Rangiku segurar gentilmente o seu rosto para olhar em seus olhos levemente avermelhados por causa de suas lágrimas. Estava feliz em vê-la, mas também sentia-se um idiota por duvidar de suas palavras.

\- Eu lhe prometi, não foi ? - disse ela, antes de corresponder ao abraço - Como eu gostaria de me lembrar de tudo...

\- Se você não conseguir, eu estou disposto a conquistar novamente o seu coração - comentou Byakuya, antes de entregar-lhe uma foto ligeiramente desgastada; não fugiria mais, enfrentaria tudo como pudesse. Matsumoto segurou-a com delicadeza, antes de olhá-la.

\- Somos nós - ele sussurrou.

Na foto, ambos sorriam ao lado de um boneco de neve. O curioso era o local no qual eles estavam: o mundo humano.

Byakuya usava um cachecol branco e uma jaqueta cinza, algumas partes do corpo dele tinham neve. Enquanto ela usava um gorro negro, luvas e cachecol cinza, além de uma jaqueta da mesma cor, ligeiramente mais macia que a do nobre, ambos pareciam felizes.

\- Foi o nosso primeiro Natal. Sei que as minhas atitudes podem parecer estranhas, agora, mas... quero ser o Byakuya que você me ensinou a ser - ele explicou, antes de beijar-lhe a testa - Apenas feche os olhos e se deixe levar - ele acrescentou para, em seguida, separar-se um pouco e segurar-lhe a mão com delicadeza, enquanto colocava o outro braço em sua cintura.

Ambos começaram a dançar com perfeição, nada era forçado e tudo seguia sem interrupções. A tenente deleitava-se com aquele momento, sentir a calidez de Kuchiki, enquanto os seus movimentos fluíam, era relaxante.

 **Kimi wa itsu kono machi  
Taikutsu dato nageki  
Kinou wataru bashou sagashite iru**

 _Você está sempre reclamando  
Que esta cidade é entediante  
Procurando por um lugar onde o Sol brilhe_

 _\- Tenente, você não deveria estar aqui, pode pegar um resfriado. Cubra-se com o meu haori, temos de chegar à minha mansão, lá você tomará um chocolate quente; você não pode trazê-lo de volta, é hora de deixá-lo partir - disse ele, um pouco aborrecido ao vê-la na chuva, em frente a um caquizeiro, na Terceira Divisão._

 _\- Você fala como se fosse tão simples, você mesmo sente esta dor, tanto quanto eu - respondeu a tenente, com voz cortante._

 _\- Você não me deixa outra alternativa - ele sentenciou, antes de segurar-lhe o braço com firmeza - Disperse-se, Senbonzakura - disse ele, para que muitas e muitas pétalas os protegessem daquela chuva. Olhou diretamente nos olhos da tenente - Ele não gostaria que você estivesse assim, afinal, ele não tentou protegê-la, dando a sua vida no processo ?_

 **Kuchizumasu MELODY wa  
Sabikakeru SAME OLD SONG  
Atarashii uta kobanderu  
Fuan ni naru no wa kokoro no dokoka de  
Mirai wo shinjiteru kara**

 _A música que você canta  
É a velha canção de sempre  
Você não irá cantar uma nova  
A razão pela qual ficamos ansiosos é porque parte do nosso coração  
Acredita no futuro_

 _\- Capitão Kuchiki, deveria prestar mais atenção sobre onde deixa o seu kenseikan - disse Matsumoto, enquanto entregava o pequeno artefato a ele, que tomava chá no jardim da Mansão Kuchiki._

 _\- Obrigado. Aliás, quer que eu sirva-lhe um pouco de chá ? - respondeu Byakuya, como gesto de agradecimento._

 _\- Claro, eu estou com o dia de folga - respondeu ela, antes de sentar-se em uma almofada._

 _\- Se eu escutar outra queixa de Hitsugaya, não voltará a beber saquê..._

 **BABY IT'S YOU, sono itamo mo  
Itsuno hi ni ka omoide ni naru yo  
YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE kangaezuni kanji te  
Karada goto furuwaseyou FUTURE IS YOU  
Wakarudaro kimi ni wa boku no shisen no imi ga  
Yure rumatsu ke wa uso tsukenai  
Ijiwaru wa yamenayo boku wa mite rarenai  
Kizutsu ku no wa kimi jishin dayo  
Mukuchi ni naru no wa kotoba ja tari nai  
Kimochi ga afureterukara**

 _Querida, é você ! Até mesmo sua dor  
Irá se tornar apenas uma memória no futuro  
Você é a única ! Não pense, apenas sinta  
Eu vou fazer todo o seu corpo tremer, o meu futuro é você  
Você precisa saber o que significa o meu olhar  
Meus trêmulos olhos castanhos não conseguem mentir  
Pare de ser tão fria, não posso te ver dessa maneira  
A única pessoa a quem está machucando é a si mesma  
A razão pela qual eu não falo é porque estou sufocado por um sentimento  
Que palavras não podem descrever_

 _\- Não gosto dos dias chuvosos - resmungou Rangiku, enquanto olhava para as ruas molhadas do Gotei 13._

 _\- Talvez possamos mudar isso - comentou ele calmamente, chegando ao lado dela._

 _\- Do que você está falando, Byakuya ? - perguntou a tenente, curiosa, antes de sentir um par de braços circundando-a em um cálido abraço._

 _\- É simples - ele respondeu, antes de beijá-la. Ela abriu os olhos, surpresa, em seu corpo surgira uma corrente elétrica, fazendo-a desejar aprofundar o beijo; enquanto Byakuya segurava-a pela cintura, ela passou os seus braços pelo pescoço dele, e continuaram assim um pouco mais, até que a falta de ar fez com que se separassem._

 _\- Bem, agora você tem de me alcançar - disse o shinigami, antes de começar a fugir._

 _\- Primeiro você me beija e depois foge, do quê... ? - disse a tenente para si mesma, intrigada, e então sentiu ao que se referia o capitão - Me devolva o fecho do sutiã, seu pervertido ! - exclamou ela, antes de persegui-lo pelas ruas do Gotei 13. Chegaram à Mansão Kuchiki, enquanto Byakuya tentava recuperar o fôlego debaixo de uma cerejeira. Em um instante ele estava no chão, e por cima do seu estômago, além de segurar os seus pulsos, estava Rangiku, ligeiramente aborrecida._

 _\- Você gostaria de ser minha namorada ? - ele perguntou rapidamente, com um leve rubor._

 _ **-**_ _Você é um idiota - ela respondeu, antes de beijá-lo - Mas sim, vou ser sua namorada. Agora, me devolva o fecho - ela acrescentou, ao levantar-se, para se deparar com um sorriso no rosto dele._

 **Don't you know everything is all right ?  
Can you see the future's so bright ?  
Now you know nothing in the world  
Can come between you and me  
Don't you know everything is all right ?  
Can't you see the future is so bright ?  
Let's hear the voice of peace, hope, pride,  
Joy, happiness, and love**

 _Você não sabe que está tudo bem ?  
Você não pode ver que o futuro é tão brilhante ?  
Agora você sabe que não há nada neste mundo  
Que possa separar você e eu  
Você não sabe que está tudo bem ?  
Você não pode ver que o futuro é tão brilhante ?  
Vamos escutar a voz da paz, esperança, orgulho,  
Alegria, felicidade e amor_

 _Um ar quente anunciava a chegada do outono, e um casal descansava sob a sombra de uma árvore._

 _\- Eu não trocaria por nada no mundo os momentos que nós passamos - disse Matsumoto, aconchegando-se ao peito do homem que a abraçava._

 _\- Nem eu. Sabe, você me fez enxergar a pessoa que eu podia ser, e que deseja fazê-la feliz - respondeu ele tranqüilamente, antes de afastar-se um pouco._

 _\- Você já vai ? Você prometeu ficar hoje._

 _\- Eu sei, apenas quero que me responda uma coisa: você aceitaria a honra de se casar comigo ? - perguntou Byakuya, que ajoelhou-se à sua frente para olhá-la nos olhos. Um abraço foi o suficiente para que ele entendesse - Obrigado, eu prometo fazer o meu melhor por você, mesmo sabendo que eu não sou perfeito - ele acrescentou, antes de perceber que lágrimas de felicidade rolavam pelo rosto dela, acompanhadas por um sorriso sincero e caloroso._

 _\- Você é o suficiente para mim._

\- Você... me pediu em casamento - sussurrou ela, surpresa.

\- Nós íamos nos casar no fim de dezembro, passaríamos o Natal juntos - disse Byakuya, enquanto abraçava-a com mais força, tentava suportar a vontade de chorar e pedir para ela não tratá-lo como a um estranho - Por favor, aceite o meu presente, eu o escolhi para você - ele revelou, antes de tirar uma caixinha de seu quimono. Ao ver que ela aceitara, sorriu, feliz - É um novo colar, você perdeu o antigo naquele dia, e eu procurei por um parecido.

\- Ahh ! Minha cabeça.. - disse a shinigami, antes de desmaiar nos braços dele.

\- Não... - ele sussurrou, antes de segurá-la com força. A neve começava a cair novamente, ele não pensou duas vezes antes de protegê-la com o seu _haori_. Percorreu o Gotei 13 usando um _shunpo_ um pouco mais lento, ou talvez ela pudesse cair. O frio castigava o seu corpo, e ele tentava protegê-la, não queria pensar em perdê-la.

As instalações da 4ª Divisão ficaram visíveis aos seus olhos. Entrou lá, como há alguns dias; ele já não demonstrava fúria, apenas preocupação. Ao vê-lo, Isane acalmou-o, antes de dar a ele instruções precisas a serem seguidas.

O sono começava a dominá-lo, os dias em que havia velado por ela não ajudaram, ele apenas olhava-a dormir calmamente. Desejava poder beijá-la, mas não era correto, tinha de permanecer acordado, mas simplesmente não agüentava mais. Arrependeu-se por não ter pedido a mudança dela para a 6ª Divisão, talvez se o tivesse feito pudesse ter evitado tudo aquilo... mas o "se" não existia.

\- Me desculpe - ele sussurrou, triste, antes de acariciar o rosto da amada. Imediatamente fechou os olhos, vencido pelo cansaço de vários dias, cuidando do estado dela.

"Você não está dormindo. Por que não disse algo a ele ?", a mente de Rangiku tentava lembrar mais. Ela sentia aquelas lembranças tão reais, como deviam ser, que agora ela pedia por mais.

\- Eu queria ver você e me lembrar de tudo - ela sussurrou - algumas lágrimas rolaram pelo seu rosto, culpando-se por esconder os seus sentimentos. Passou-se algum tempo, não se ouvia ninguém no local. Um pequeno sussurro chamou a sua atenção.

\- Ran... - aquele sussurro voltou a ser escutado, ela levantou-se com o maior cuidado, ao longe conseguiu vislumbrar uma cabeleira rosada.

\- Yachiru ? - perguntou a shinigami, intrigada ao vê-la na janela, ela imaginava que todos já estivessem dormindo.

\- Shh, não acorde a Bya-kun e siga-me - respondeu ela, antes de sair dali.

Com cuidado, Matsumoto desceu da cama, só para apreciar mais detalhadamente como ele descansava. Ela acariciou o seu rosto com delicadeza, para não acordá-lo.

"Ele parece tão calmo e sereno", ela pensou por um instante, ao ver a expressão dele relaxada pelo sono; sem mais demoras, saiu para os jardins da 6ª Divisão, à procura da tenente.

\- Yachiru - ela chamou-a, enquanto procurava-a com o olhar.

\- Matsumoto, você mal chegou, e eu fico sabendo que você está aqui. Venha, nós vamos ajudá-la - comentou Ichigo, que apareceu no meio das sombras, antes de apontar para a Mansão Kuchiki - Podemos levá-la ? Nós explicaremos tudo depois, entre todos - perguntou ele, ao ver o olhar atônito dela.

\- Não, eu vou chegar antes de você - respondeu ela, antes de ir com um _shunpo_.

\- Espere ! Tomara que Rukia não fique sabendo, ou vai me mandar dormir no sofá - bufou o shinigami, para então segui-la. O que menos esperava era que ela sumisse.

Ela chegou à Mansão Kuchiki, surpresa ao ver luzes acesas e muito movimento, tanto de shinigamis quanto de empregados. Sentiu quando Rukia segurou-a pelo pulso.

\- Venha, nós precisamos dar-lhe o seu presente de Natal - disse a baixinha; ao entrar, ela surpreendeu-se ao ver todos os convidados.

\- Bem, agora que Matsumoto está presente, está na hora - disse Toushirou, tirando então de seu quimono um álbum ligeiramente desgastado, de capa verde-escura. Todos os seus colegas fizeram o mesmo, revelando vários álbuns de diversas cores.

\- Do que vocês estão falando ? - perguntou a tenente, intrigada.

\- Byakuya-kun comentou conosco que, enquanto dançavam e cantavam, você recuperou algumas de suas memórias - respondeu Shunshui, antes de sorrir rapidamente, ao ver a dúvida oculta em Rangiku.

\- Todos nós estivemos presentes na maioria das suas memórias - acrescentou Ukitake.

\- Por isso nós trouxemos essas fotos, tudo o mais vai depender da sua força de vontade - complementou Kenpachi; Ichigo lhe prometera uma luta se ele concordasse em levar as suas ultra-secretas e queridas fotos.

\- Vocês acham que eu consigo me lembrar de tudo ? - perguntou Matsumoto, ligeiramente desconfiada. Todos ficaram em silêncio durante alguns segundos, olharam uns para os outros por alguns instantes, e sorriram, cada um ao seu modo, ao ler o pensamento um do outro.

\- Não vamos saber se nos rendermos sem tentar - respondeu Momo.

\- Obrigada a todos - agradeceu Rangiku, calorosamente. Algo dentro de si fazia-a ter esperanças para se lembrar.

\- Nesse caso, em frente ! - Ichigo e Rukia entoaram, afinal, tinha sido idéia deles. Colocaram várias almofadas ao redor do tanque dos peixes, no qual era refletida uma linda Lua cheia. O grupo se arrumou em questão de segundos, para contar-lhes as suas histórias e tentar fazer com que a amiga se lembrasse.

\- Eu começo, tudo começou quando...

* * *

O familiar calor do Sol o acordou, juntamente com um doce aroma.

\- Matsumoto... - ele sussurrou, antes de perceber a ausência dela. Imediatamente ele levantou-se começou a procurá-la, foi até o jardim para tomar um pouco de ar. Ninguém a vira, sua mente começou a vagar, até que algo frio o atingiu no rosto.

\- Yachiru, agora não é hora de brincar - disse ele, sem dar-lhe importância, limpando a neve do seu rosto; teve uma segunda bola de neve como resposta - Eu não estou... - ele começou a falar , virando-se; arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Um cálido beijo o deteve. Ele devia estar tendo alucinações, não era possível que ela recuperasse a memória tão rapidamente. Imaginava que iria demorar várias semanas.

\- Você tem uma irmã maravilhosa, sem falar nos seus amigos - comentou Matsumoto, com um sorriso.

\- Do que você está falando ?

\- Isane nos avisou, nós esperamos que você caísse no sono para dar a ela todas as nossas fotos e contar-lhe as nossas histórias. Não perdíamos nada por tentar - respondeu Ichigo, que viera com todos os capitães, tenentes, humanos, oficiais e um Quincy, que estavam levemente esgotados, pois todos eles tinham se mantido acordados por várias horas - Foi o meu presente de Natal. Era uma noite sem dormir ou um novo conjunto de chá - ele terminou de falar com um sorriso zombeteiro, pensando no que aconteceria se ele fosse ao passado e lhes mostrasse aquelas fotos.

\- Eu comentei com Ichi-san sobre o pedido que Ran fez à árvore de Natal - complementou Yachiru; durante a festa, notara a ausência dela, e, infiltrando-se, escutou o seu pedido.

\- Obrigado a todos. Vocês acabaram de tornar o Natal uma data mais importante para mim de um modo como ela jamais foi - agradeceu Byakuya. Em seu olhar percebia-se a gratidão, além de uma calidez, como se estivesse vendo a sua família.

\- Neste caso, e aproveitando a situação, provavelmente um pequeno ou uma pequena shinigami de cabelos alaranjados ou negros vá estar correndo em breve pelas ruas do Gotei 13 - comentou Ichigo, com um sorriso.

\- Rukia está grávida ? - perguntou ele, ainda que atrás de seu semblante calmo se escondesse uma aura assassina.

\- Não exatamente - respondeu Kenpachi, com um tom de voz brincalhão, seguido por um sorriso malicioso.

Todos olhavam para o rosto dele, que não entendia ainda do que o seu cunhado estava falando.

\- Yoruichi-san, faça o favor de esclarecer tudo para Kuchiki- _taicho_ \- pediu Kisuke, divertido.

A ex-capitã, apenas utilizando o _shunpo_ , empurrou o moreno para os braços de sua companheira. Byakuya finalmente entendeu as "sábias" palavras de Kurosaki. Um rubor tomou conta dele, ao ver o sorriso de Matsumoto.

\- Corram antes que ele pergunte algo ! - exclamaram Ukitake e Shunsui, já não vendo nem sombra de Hitsugaya, que não pensou duas vezes, ao lembrar-se dos dias anteriores.

Todos se foram, deixando o casal a sós, sob as vistas da Quarta Divisão.

\- Então eu vou ser pai ? - perguntou o nobre, curioso e um pouco ansioso. Rangiku segurou com delicadeza a mão dele, para colocá-la cuidadosamente sobre o seu ventre.

\- Acho que isso é um sim, eu fiquei sabendo apenas ontem de madrugada, se lhe serve de consolo - ela respondeu com um sorriso, antes de beijá-lo gentilmente.

\- Eu já estava precisando disso, vamos comer uma omelete ? Se quiser, eu o prepararei como você gosta - disse ele, com o mesmo sorriso que mostrara quando ela aceitou ser sua namorada, e casar-se com ele.

* * *

 **N/A:** Uff, foi uma tarefa muito dura editá-la com outro processador, mas vou me acostumar. Lis, espero que você tenha gostado.

* * *

 **N/T 4:** E eu fecho o ano de 2015 postando a minha oitava tradução de Bleach, uma que não foi muito fácil de fazer, e que com um ship que, para mim, é inusitado, e que eu acredito que não deva estar entre os mais populares deste fandom. Mas eu gostei da fic, então, achei que valia a pena traduzi-la. Bem, eu espero que vocês também gostem dela.

E, se gostarem... reviews, please ?


End file.
